It is conventionally known that when a semiconductor device, a condenser or the like is soldered to a lead frame or the like, flux is scattered from the solder paste and adheres as residue around electrodes (hereinafter, such a residue of flux will be referred to as “flux residue”).
Such a flux residue is causative of corrosion in solder joint areas or the like and is also causative of defective joining in a wire bonding process or defective adhesion to the mold resin in a resin sealing process, and therefore, such a flux residue needs to be removed with a cleaner. Thus, a variety of cleaners have been suggested hitherto (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
That is, Patent Document 1 discloses a cleaner composition including a cyclic saturated hydrocarbon having 9 to 18 carbon atoms at a proportion of 70% by weight or more.
Furthermore, Patent Document 2 discloses a cleaner composition for cleaning an object of cleaning in a white turbid state, the cleaner composition including 50 to 1900 parts by weight of water with respect to 100 parts by weight of a cleaner composition stock solution, in which the cleaner composition stock solution includes a first organic solvent and a second organic solvent as organic solvents; the first organic solvent is at least one compound selected from the group consisting of a hydrophobic glycol ether compound, a hydrophobic hydrocarbon compound, a hydrophobic aromatic compound, a hydrophobic ketone compound, and a hydrophobic alcohol compound, all of which has a boiling point value within the range of 140° C. to 190° C. and a solubility value in water (measurement temperature: 20° C.) of 50% by weight or less; the second organic solvent is a hydrophilic amine compound having a boiling point value within the range of 140° C. to 190° C. and a solubility value in water (measurement temperature: 20° C.) of above 50% by weight; the amount of incorporation of the second organic solvent is adjusted to a value within the range of 0.3 to 30 parts by weight with respect to 100 parts by weight of the first organic solvent; and the amount of incorporation of an organic solvent having a boiling point value of above 190° C. is adjusted to 0 parts by weight or a value within the range of 0 to 15 parts by weight (provided that 0 parts by weight is not included) with respect to 100 parts by weight of the first organic solvent.